


Poker Face

by Krofte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Erections, F/M, Frank Discussions, Poor Connor, basically robo-rections, it's a journey, learning experiences, there will be discussions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krofte/pseuds/Krofte
Summary: Connor just wants to master the poker face. You cause turmoil within him. Hank is an ass because he knows. There is danger afoot.Basically a mini adventure in which Connor not only has a mission, but has to learn how to deal with his blossoming libido as well.





	1. Chapter 1

Connor was standing by Hank’s desk, watching as the gruff lieutenant lied through his teeth about a piece of evidence regarding the previous case.

Connor could have said something –should have said something- but he respected Hank and it technically wasn’t Hanks fault the evidence got lost in the first place. Connor also didn’t want to get on his bad side. He considered this human a close friend, and perhaps even his only friend. He supposed that he had met other people in DPD who would now, after the deviant revolution, consider him a friend, though he still wasn’t sure if he reciprocated that sentiment.

Well, maybe there _was_ one other person. But that person seemed to be the exception. It wasn’t quite the same as with Hank, and Connor decided to do more research as to why.

Once the conversation was over, Connor remained silent. He found it interesting that Hank could be a convincing liar. Of course, should Connor decide to analyse Hank’s blood pressure during the confrontation, he would easily be able to tell that he was lying.

Well, Connor already knew he was lying, since Hank had been the one to tell him to get rid of that particular piece of evidence anyway.

“What are you doing, just standing there like a coat hanger? Go do something productive or recharge or whatever it is you do in your spare time”, Hank muttered irritably.

Connor wasn’t offended by his friend’s remark. In fact, he knew Hank well enough by now that this just indicated a lack of alcohol in the lieutenant’s system as well as a bad mood brought on by the sudden questioning.

Connor inclined his head amicably at Hank. “Very well, I shall go find something more productive to do”.

Hank glanced up at Connor quickly before shaking his head on a sigh. “No, ignore what I just said. Just… sit at your desk and twiddle your thumbs or something”.

Connor maneuvred himself into his seat at the desk opposite Hank’s.

After a few more moments of silence in which Connor decidedly did _not_ twiddle his thumbs, Hank finally decided to let Connor in on what was on his mind.

“So… how is she?” Hank asked casually. Connor knew better than to think Hank was relaxed. Connor also felt a slight tension at the mentioning of this topic in the middle of the police department.

“She is fine. I made sure to synchronise the added security with my system to inform me of any potential threats to her home”, Connor answered with a low voice.

Hank quickly glanced around him.

“We’ll take my car tonight. I’ll buy you a drink. Might as well, and don’t you dare say no, I know you’re capable of drinking”, Hank said out of nowhere, as if they had been discussing about a boys night out the entire time, even adding a convincing level of amusement in his voice.

“That sounds like a good idea”, Connor allowed himself to say before they both resumed looking through files of data on their computers.

\---

After work had ended they did indeed take Hank’s car.

“I can’t believe it’s been a month since we had that case hoisted onto us”, Hank said with a hollow chuckle. “I’m glad that you were able to get rid of that one condemning piece of evidence on her. She’s innocent, and with the lawyers on the defendant’s side she wouldn’t have stood a chance”. Hank shook his head in disgust.

“That damn son of a bitch planted that evidence, but with that new regulation they added, we can’t use your damn detective analysis as proof just because you’re deviant! What, just because you have feelings now and free will you aren’t objective or capable of also being as damn efficient as a machine? That’s fucking ridiculous!” Hank slammed a fist on the steering wheel.

Connor agreed with Hank, but his opinion was irrelevant on this matter. Androids may be able to move around freely enough, but there were still restrictions that were added pertaining to certain laws. Connor may not have liked it, but he could see where the humans were coming from.

Hank was still muttering something under his breath. “At least they haven’t fully taken away the possibility of driving a car your damn self in this day and age”.

Hank really enjoyed the act of driving. It lowered his levels of stress.

Connor took his coin out of his pocket and proceeded to do a few tricks with it to keep his system optimally calibrated. Hank merely glanced at the coin flying through Connor’s fingers and rolled his eyes.

Connor decided to finally ask Hank about something he’d been curious about.

“You are capable of lying convincingly, and if it weren’t for me being an android I would not be able to tell whether you were lying or not”, Connor watched as Hank gave him a dry look and said, “So?”

“So, I would like to know how to master such a convincing concealment of the expressions on one’s face”, Connor finished with his brows raised as he waited for a response.

Hank seemed to need a moment to himself to digest this information before bursting out with a, “What!? What the fuck are you going on about, Connor? You, and don’t get offended now because it’s true, are a machine who should be able to just, I don’t know, switch that part of your programming to ‘do not express emotion’ mode”, Hank took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Connor curiously.

Connor opened his mouth to answer when Hank continued, “And why do you want to learn how to master a poker face _now_ of all times? Why didn’t you ask last week at the bar when the guys made that stupid bet? Could’ve saved me 50 bucks”.

Connor immediately shut his mouth. He wasn’t sure how to answer the second question about why, so merely pushed that to a status of lower priority.

“As you know, deviants can feel emotion. This emotion manifests itself in a similar manner to how it does in humans. This makes it difficult to control under certain circumstances. This can lead to a complication in the decision making process, which in turn leads to irrationality. It is not something that can be controlled by attempting to override a portion of my programming as it has bypassed my ability to do so”, Connor stated matter-of-factly.

Hank turned and gave him the stink eye.

“Okay, jeez. I get it, you can’t control your emotions, but you want to learn how to somehow hide them. I don’t know how to teach anyone a poker face. It’s just something you have to learn yourself”, Hank said. “Well, I guess practice makes perfect. I’ll probably have to put you through certain situations where we can put it to the test”, Hank wondered aloud.

After a couple of more minutes of relaxed silence in the car, the sound of the coin flipping through the air and against Connor’s artificial skin a comforting companion, Hank seemed to realise something.

“Wait a minute. Last week when we went to visit her you asked me some weird questions on human behaviour, the more nuanced stuff you can’t research”, Hank glanced at Connor who had grown remarkably still all of a sudden, the coin hitting the window with a loud clink.

“Holy _shit_! That’s it, that’s why you want to learn how to keep a poker face! You’re into her, aren’t you? You don’t want her to know, is that it?” Hank shook his head in disbelief. “I never thought I’d see the day that _Connor_ , the ‘android sent by fucking CyberLife’ would have the hots for someone”.

Connor wasn’t sure what he was feeling at the moment, though he safely deduced that it must be some form of embarrassment. He carefully picked up the coin which had lodged itself between his elbow and the car door.

“I… I don’t have the… the _hots_ for her. Or anyone. It is merely an interest”, Connor shifted in his seat. “…In her safety”.

Hank didn’t look convinced. At all.

“Well, your interest in her _safety_ better also include an interest in her actual safety. The trial begins in a little over a week, and we know that douchebag has connections. Now, she’s not the only innocent connected to this case, but she’s the most vulnerable since they had hoped she could be a scapegoat to their crime. She’s our top priority, even if this is done on our own time, and with the amount of days left I really think you should stay with her the entire time until that dick, and maybe even his accomplices, get convicted”, Hank said while he parked the car.

Connor looked at Hank in surprise.

“Don’t give me that look. You know it’s a logical decision. I already suggested this to her last week, and she seems okay with it. It’s only for about a week anyway. It’s not like she can just walk around buying groceries freely, and besides, you’re not only trained for this kinda security protection stuff, you’re also someone trustworthy. Not like we can get someone else to do this”, Hank took the keys out of the ignition.

Connor couldn’t disagree with Hank’s decision. Although he found himself remarkably conflicted. He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea for his stress levels. Or his sanity.

He still wasn’t sure if Hank really _was_ incorrect with his assessment. Perhaps there _were_ some conflicting interests. He wasn’t experienced with any of this.

Connor was snapped out his thoughts when he heard the car door slam shut on Hank’s side. Connor quickly opened the door to his side before stepping out into the refreshing night time air.

They both walked up to a friendly-looking door, the security system recognising Connor, stating his model and serial number.

The door opened and you stepped into view, a brow raised in greeting.

“About time you guys showed up. I was just about to watch a movie, and I _really_ didn’t want to have to get up in the middle of it”, you opened the door further as an invitation, but Hank lifted his hands up and shook his head.

“Nope, I’m heading home to drink. Connor will be staying with you for the entire week anyway, so whatever hospitality you have, you’ll need to keep in reserve”, Hank offered a small smile.

You snorted at Hank’s joke.

“Right. Because it’s _Connor_ who will test my patience. _Sure_. Not like a certain _someone_ who can’t seem to stop falling asleep on my couch when they’re supposed to be _watching_ the house a few times a week”, you looked pointedly at Hank. “ _And_ who snores like a truck who just so happens to also be a lumberjack with a chainsaw”, you added with a smirk.

Hank glanced at Connor as if you were a crazy person before looking back at you.

“Okay, that didn’t even make any sense. And also, you didn’t have to go _that_ heavy on the sarcasm”.

“Oh, I did. Anyway, what I said made sense. Right, Connor?” You glanced up at the android, a hint of a smile on your lips.

Connor looked down at you with a peculiar look on his face.

Hank glanced at Connor before letting out a snort. “Don’t look so constipated Connor, it was a fairly simple question”, Hank chuckled and turned around to leave.

“I should get going. And don’t worry, with your android around you should be totally fine”, Hank said while walking down to the car, his back turned to you and Connor, a hand lifted lazily in a farewell.

You and Connor both looked at each other with astonishment.

“He’s not my android, you should know better”, you called out to Hank’s back. He merely ignored you.

You rolled your eyes and ushered Connor into your home, deciding you both have been standing in the doorway for long enough.

“I know you’re your own person, so ignore what Hank said. I think you and I both know he can be an ass”, you shrugged before heading to the living room where you had already set a movie to begin playing, but was currently paused.

Connor followed you at a respectful distance.

“It’s fine. I don’t think he meant it like that anyway”, Connor said nonchalantly.

You glanced at Connor with a questioning look, but found that he was pointedly ignoring your gaze, so you chose to ignore the whole occurrence instead.

You sat down on one end of the living room couch.

“You don’t have to watch the movie with me. You can do whatever you want. I’m fine with it. I mean, every time you’ve been here so far you’ve only ever read some of my books or just politely stayed in the living room. This time you’re here for the whole week, so I wouldn’t mind you just taking a look around”, you offered with a half-shrug.

You knew that Connor had most likely already checked through the security system with the connection he had between his system and the system surrounding your house, so you merely wanted to make him comfortable by giving him options.

Connor looked indecisive for a moment before he glanced at the television screen, the movie paused on the beginning credits.

“Which movie did you decide to watch tonight?”

You settled back into your couch more comfortably before replying. “I was in the mood for some sci-fi, so I looked through some of the older films. I found this one movie that came out over three decades ago called ‘I, Robot’ and it sounds really cool. It actually takes place in 2035, only a few years ago for us, but back when the movie was made that was the future! I read the synopsis of the film and it actually sounds like what happened to us”, you trailed off thoughtfully.

You noticed that Connor was giving you an odd look again.

“Ah… well, anyway. If you want to watch it, you’re welcome to”, you gestured to the other end of the couch.

Connor glanced at the area you were referring to and blinked a couple of times before approaching you and settling down on the other end of the couch.

He mimicked your comfortable position and you smiled to yourself as you pressed play for the movie.

You found you really enjoyed having someone around the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor starts to learn more about himself. And his penis.

“So… what did you think of the movie?” you asked as you tilted your head back until it rested against the couch.

Connor turned his head to return your gaze with a twinkle in his eyes. “I thought it was… interesting”.

You cocked an eyebrow at him. “Care to elaborate?”

“I found the choice of appearance for the androids interesting. If I looked like they did in our reality, I don’t think that I would be nearly as approachable”, Connor mused.

You shifted so that your torso was facing Connor. “I don’t know… I think it really depends. Maybe someone really doesn’t like humans and as a result would feel much safer around someone who definitely doesn’t look fully human”, you volleyed back.

Connor regarded you curiously. “Are you suggesting that if I didn’t look as I did right now, you would still find me approachable and perhaps even more so?”

Your mouth opened and closed a couple of times before you managed a reply. “Well, I don’t know. I did say _some_ people would prefer someone who is most definitely not human-looking. I don’t really mind either way. Even so, there’s always the uncanny valley to consider”.

Connor nodded in agreement. “That’s true, humans do find things that are humanoid but not convincingly human to be unsettling”.

You considered the android sitting next to you for a moment.

“You know, you’re actually pretty approachable as you are. But that’s not because of how human you look, it’s just your demeanour in general”, you offered honestly.

You noticed how Connor’s eyes shifted as if he were dredging up a memory.

“Some time ago, when I was still supposed to hunt down deviants, Hank told me I had a goofy looking face”. Connor’s brows lifted as he looked at you with an open expression. “Do you think I have a goofy looking face?”

You responded immediately, “No! You’re actually really-”, your voice caught in your throat as your mind finally caught up with your mouth. You glanced at Connor quickly before looking away, clearing your throat, and looking back at him with a semi-successful attempt at casual smile.

“You’re, uh. You’re actually really hot”, you said sheepishly. You watched as Connor seemed to freeze, his LED flashing yellow for a second before he looked down.

You worried that perhaps he would be uncomfortable with this information, that maybe he would find it inappropriate or something.

Connor finally glanced up at you, his face still facing the floor, his eyes the only thing to have moved, seeming to have taken on an interesting quality.

Your jaw would have dropped to the floor at the _look_ he was giving you if it wouldn’t have disappeared as fast as it did. You weren’t even sure if you were just imagining things or if _that,_ whatever that was, had really just happened.

Connor blinked and almost looked apologetic as he stood up from the couch.

Your eyes followed his sudden action with confusion.

“I think it’s time for me to retire for the night. You must be tired as well, and it would be prudent of us to remain vigilant in the next coming days in case something… undesirable were to occur”. Connor offered you a nod as a means of goodnight before heading in the general direction of the back of the house.

You blinked in surprise. Well, you _had_ said he could go wherever he wanted as long as he was staying here.

After you stretched your arms over your head to get the kinks out of your shoulders you shrugged to yourself in the semi-darkness of the living room.

Connor was right. There was a reason he was here, and you didn’t want to be tired in the event that something bad would happen. It also seemed like Connor was acting weird. Weirder than usual, that is. You chalked it up to him simply being out of his comfort zone in a home he hasn’t had to stay in for the night before.

You walked to your bedroom and went through the motions of your night time routine, only vaguely aware of where your houseguest and temporary bodyguard were.

\---

Connor was in the bathroom.

It really was nicely furnished, he thought, and he was glad that there had even been a separate bathroom further away from your room.

He didn’t know what possessed him to flee –well, he didn’t think it should be considered _fleeing_ , more like _regrouping_ himself- to the bathroom of all places, but the open door to the small space had seemed inviting, and so Connor now found himself standing on top of a fluffy bathroom rug looking at his own reflection in the mirror.

He peered even closer at his own reflection, watching as its eyes squinted slightly, making it look back at him with an expression of contemplation.

Did you really find him attractive?

His recording of your voice and the image of your face flashed through his mind, a memory which he decided he would ensure wouldn’t be overwritten anytime soon. Or ever.

 _‘You’re actually really hot’_.

The thought caused an odd jolt to go through his system, especially in his abdomen.

“What a peculiar sensation”, Connor mused aloud as he held a hand over the affected area.

He wondered if this was attributed to whatever it was he felt when you were around. He wasn’t exactly sure what it meant, since although he had heard of androids being attracted to other androids, or even humans, he never knew what that entailed.

It’s not like he had any personal data on the matter to compare it to.

Connor decided to finally execute a check-up on his system and vital biocomponents. He also wanted to go through his prior actions and reactions around you, to determine the best course of action in case of a repeat performance.

He looked back on his memory to certain instances, the most recent one being only a few minutes ago.

At that moment, sitting on the couch with you without anyone else around, Connor not only felt a shock run through his system at your admission, but an odd sensation even lower. It was perceived as a sort of heat, and he even felt a twitch of movement in his pants as well.

The whole situation had first caused him to be overwhelmed, almost not caring about what he would do next -and he hadn’t even been sure what he _wanted_ to do next-, but almost immediately he had stood up and decided he would need to… _regroup_ his thoughts.

Now as he stood under the single light illuminating the bathroom, the door most definitely shut behind him, he decided to actually see what his body looked like.

He, of course, was aware of how the human male generally looked like, but the only time he had needed to undress to such an extent was when he went undercover to Jericho, and even then he hadn’t stripped himself of his boxers, which he had been placed in since before his activation. There had never been a curiosity nor a necessity to see himself unclothed.

Now he was curious about his anatomy. He wanted to know why it would react in such a manner without him having to execute a program to activate the whole process. He knew that there had been androids built for the sole purpose of sex, but he also knew that androids wouldn’t feel much pleasure from such acts.

It was possible to place sensors on certain key points, being similar to different sensors for temperature and pressure around the android’s body, but that wouldn’t necessarily lead to an android finding pleasure from such stimulation as a human would.

Then again, androids weren’t supposed to have emotions either. Perhaps it was tied more to the mind of an android than the actual stimulation of the genitalia? Or perhaps as the android unlocked the part of them that made them more human, the pleasure would manifest itself more potently on the physical side of things as well?

Connor unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants and boxers with clinical efficiency.

He noticed how his penis was not as flaccid as it usually was, meaning that it had indeed reacted to the situation in the living room.

He hadn’t ever expected his own body to go through something like this. He had questioned why his model had been equipped with genitalia, since he knew that it wouldn’t have ever been put to sale for the general populace.

CyberLife had equipped all androids with genitalia due to the much simpler solution of making parts on the androids before customisation, than having possibly thousands of people asking for separate, personal requests for add-ons. It would also ensure the sale of newer models which may not have necessarily been made for the sole purpose of pleasuring someone.

But Connor knew for a fact that his model would have been more efficient without such a feature.

Then again-

Connor gently placed his hand over himself, the skin of his hand causing an interesting sensation to run over his further hardening appendage.

-he found he quite enjoyed this.

It was a sensation unlike any other he had experienced before, and although a distant part of him took notice of the fact that he was currently touching himself while standing on a baby blue fluffy bathroom rug when he was supposed to be keeping tabs on the security system, another more curious and urgent part of him wanted to keep exploring himself.

He squeezed himself once, the sensation the action caused not really satiating him. He frowned. He supposed that he would have to do some research on the topic first, as he never had a reason to before. It shouldn’t be that complex, though, as there are only a few ways one could stimulate oneself.

In order to conduct research he would have to divide his attention from the frequency of the security system he was currently connected to.

Connor looked back at his reflection, noticing how his eyes had become half-lidded and his mouth was hanging slightly open. His LED was a steady yellow.

He blinked at the reflection, the mirror-image of himself having jolted him out of his speculation. He had never witnessed such an expression on anyone before, even the magazines he would come across when investigating a suspect’s or victim’s home not carrying images of such open arousal.

Connor glanced down at himself, taking in the sight of him holding his own erection. His initial plan had been to merely look at himself, to _study_ the situation, not to-

Connor’s mind supplied him with a term he had often heard around DPD when being discussed jokingly between the officers.

- _masturbate_.

Once the thought made its way into his awareness he felt a heat spread across his face.

Connor finally let go of his erection to take a step back from the mirror, as if that would somehow distance him from himself.

Pants down, erection in the air, Connor found himself overwhelmed by the situation and immediately sought out a solution to the current predicament before he would begin panicking. His artificial airways were being filled with more air at a faster rate and his self-diagnostic program was alerting him to a possible malfunction.

Of course, a distant part of Connor knew that he was fine, he was merely _feeling_ like he was about to malfunction.

Connor took in his surrounding efficiently. There was a sink, a mirror, a toilet, a blue carpet and a shower.

The shower triggered a memory, one of Hank mentioning the word in passing when discussing about unwanted ‘hard-ons’ and being ‘blue-balled’ to another member of DPD at a bar. At the time Connor had merely looked between the two men curiously, wondering how they could bond over discussing about erections.

Connor pulled his pants all the way off, afterwards beginning the process of stripping himself for his first ever shower for something other than cleaning off blood or thirium.

After Connor stepped into the shower he adjusted the water to be room temperature, figuring that was appropriate, and then proceeded to simply wait. He wasn’t even aroused anymore, perhaps just the faintest hint of the sensation left. Yet here he was. Still hard, and now soaking wet.

Perhaps it wouldn’t work on android erections, this shower method?

After another few minutes of merely standing under the shower, he finally noticed a flagging in his erection. Connor looked at himself.

“Finally”, he said aloud, and to an outside observer it would look as if he were directly talking to his penis.

Connor stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the towels which were placed on a shelf near the sink. He dried himself as quickly as possible before redressing himself.

Once he had finally finished his regrouping in the bathroom, he exited into the quiet hallway. The lights had been switched off everywhere else, and so Connor was plunged into darkness. Not that that would be an issue, but he decided to merely allow his regular vision to adjust to the dark.

He found his way back into the living room before placing himself in the exact same spot he had been in when he had been watching the movie with you.

He had to review the security footage and go through the system in general to ensure there were no patterns indicating any attempt at a break-in.

He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on with him, or why this situation would be happening so suddenly as if there had been a dam which had finally reached the threshold and everything only began to burst through now.

One thing he was sure of, though.

He had a mission to keep you safe, and he was determined to succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Connor, my boy, you sure are going through some stuff, huh? He'll really need to learn how to keep a poker face now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor answers some of your questions about certain things. He also asks an interesting one himself. How will you respond?

The next morning you found Connor sitting on the couch in the exact same spot you remembered him sitting in whilst the two of you had watched the movie.

“Uh… Do you want anything?” you asked, not really sure how to deal with an android houseguest. You covered up a large yawn with the back of your hand as you waited for his response.

Connor turned his head towards you, taking longer than usual to process your question for some reason.

“No, thank you. As an android I do not require any sustenance to remain functioning”, Connor averted his gaze, turning his head to face the screen of your television. Your gaze followed his until it reached the TV.

The television screen was dark.

You looked back at Connor, taking in his unrumpled yet somewhat stiff demeanour.

You pursed your lips in contemplation. Something was up with Connor, and once you had eaten some breakfast you were going to ask him about it. As well as satiate your curiosity about androids once and for all.

“Well, if you change your mind about-”, you glanced at the blank screen, shifting your gaze to the back of Connor’s head as you walked towards your kitchen, “-watching the nothingness that has captivated your attention so fully, I’ll be in the kitchen eating my very own sustenance”.

After you had left the immediate premises, Connor quickly reviewed the data he had gathered from your security system last night. So far it looked as though no one was planning on attacking you, at least not for the next-

Connor computed the data into a possible algorithm.

-four days, or so.

Connor was trying his best to distract himself from falling back into the odd behaviour he had exhibited the prior night. He hoped that you hadn’t noticed anything yet, as he feared that you knowing would complicate the current relationship you both had.

He quite enjoyed the easy camaraderie you both shared with each other, and he would very much dislike to see that disappear due to some odd reactions occurring within his system.

But ever since his body had had that experience last night, which had been his first time experiencing an erection, it was as if even the slightest thought about you would trigger _it_.

At first it was merely the memory of the experience and the sensation itself. Then his thoughts had drifted to ‘what ifs’.

What if you had walked into the bathroom and caught him with his pants down?

What if you had, instead of being repulsed by him, walked up to him?

What if you had _touched_ him? Right where he was hard, the thirium in his system pulsating through his erection due to his most vital biocomponent, and thus causing a pleasant throbbing in his penis. Connor felt a slight tremor run through his body, an odd reaction to his state of mind, though not altogether unpleasant.

Connor blinked hard, suddenly aware of where his traitorous thoughts were leading him.

Last night he had been able to calm himself, simply because he was distracted doing his job. He had only gone erect seven times during the course of the entire night, each time taking multiple minutes to return himself to a flaccid state by avoiding any thoughts of you or anything sexual in nature.

Connor glanced down at his lap, a rare curse leaving his lips.

“Shit”.

He was hard again. Connor was starting to lose his patience with his body. Perhaps he should sneak into CyberLife –he wasn’t exactly welcome there- and transfer his consciousness into another RK800 model? That is, if he could find one.

Oddly enough, the thought didn’t appeal to him. He had grown quite attached to this particular body, thinking of it as himself. This was the body that had manifested his thoughts, his emotions, his awareness of himself, and even if he had to suffer through this irritating inconvenience, he would rather do so than risk altering himself.

Besides, what if it was all about his consciousness in the first place? Then the whole attempt would be pointless.

Connor let out a sigh, a human habit he had picked up, and grabbed a pillow from the couch and roughly placed it over his lap.

The pressure from the pillow grazing his erection elicited an involuntary low groan, Connor immediately shutting his mouth with an audible snap as he glanced at the doorway to the kitchen hoping that you hadn’t heard him.

Connor sat awkwardly in his spot for ten minutes and twenty three seconds before you reappeared from the kitchen. At this point Connor really wished he had the poker face skills needed to remain nonchalant enough so as to not arouse suspicion.

His eyes followed you as you walked around the couch to sit next to him, slightly closer than you had the previous night. Thus far it would seem like you hadn’t noticed the stiffness in his posture. Connor was almost relieved.

Then as you turned to face him, your arm leaning over the back of the couch and your knee just barely brushing against his thigh, Connor looked at you in alarm, in turn causing you to panic.

“Connor? What is it? Are we in danger? Is something going on?” you took in the living room with anxiety, not outwardly noticing anything out of the ordinary.

When Connor remained silent, merely looking at you a somewhat failed attempt at a stoic expression, you blinked in confusion.

“Connor…?”

Still the silence. You noticed Connor’s LED wasn’t the calm blue it usually was. It was a steady yellow.

“Connor, you’re really starting to worry me”, you chuckled nervously. Was he malfunctioning? Did that even happen to androids anymore?

Connor opened his mouth as if to say something before shutting it. He then averted his gaze from yours for the second time that morning.

Your eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was he behaving like this because of _you_?

You remained as you were, boring your eyes into the side of his face, hoping that your silence and obvious concern would instigate some sort of a response from him.

When that didn’t work, for all of ten seconds, you decided to get to the point.

You didn’t want to make him even more uncomfortable, so you decided to bother him about this _after_ you had finished asking him certain questions about androids.

Perhaps that would get him to loosen up. You didn’t want to scare him off. You wanted him near you.

Preferably really, _really_ close, somewhere-

You internally chastised yourself. You shouldn’t be thinking such things about _Connor_. From what you had seen of him thus far, he seemed like the awkward, not-so-sexual type. You knew he worked at DPD, and yeah, according to Hank, Connor could be a real badass, but it was hard to reconcile such an image of him with the man currently sitting on your couch avoiding eye contact with you.

So, slow and gentle it would be.

You chuckled at the double-meaning of your words, the sound of your voice suddenly filling the once quiet air causing Connor to stiffen his posture even further as he gripped the pillow on his lap even harder.

Why did he have a pillow in a death grip? Was he really anxious about something?

“I have a few questions for you. I’ve wanted to ask an android about these things, since there isn’t really any info out there on this stuff, and, you know, I just wanted to get a clear, direct answer. Of course, if you’re not, uh, willing to answer these questions I totally understand. I mean, they can get pretty personal, I guess”, you rambled on, watching out of the corner of your eye as Connor seemed to shake himself out of whatever seemingly dark place he was in.

Connor turned to face you, his brown eyes finally meeting yours again.

“If you are curious about androids and how they function, I am willing to provide that information to you”, Connor said easily, his LED returning to a peaceful blue. “What would you like to know?”

“Well… do you have a musical preference?” you asked conversationally. You decided to start out easy.

“Is this really a question about my kind, or about me?” Connor said with the slightest amount of a tilt to his lips.

“Okay, both. I mean, do androids listen to music because they enjoy it? Do _you_ enjoy it?” you figured that you may as well kill two birds with one stone. Get to know more about Connor, as well as build a general view on deviant androids. Sort of.

Connor took some time to contemplate the question.

“I do not enjoy the music Hank plays in the car whenever we drive anywhere together-”, you snorted at his confession, “-I haven’t really found the music that plays on television to be enjoyable, either”, Connor’s brow furrowed, as if he were searching for something he _did_ enjoy listening to.

“I-”, Connor glanced at his lap quickly before returning his gaze towards you. “-there was one time I found I enjoyed the sound of music. It was a couple of weeks ago when Hank and I had stayed over for dinner, although I didn’t have anything to eat, and you were singing in the kitchen. It was a… well, it seems to be a peculiar sensation music seems to evoke in people. No wonder Hank enjoys it so much”.

You were, to put it mildly, stunned.

“You liked… my singing?” for some reason that caused some heat to rise to your cheeks. No one besides your closest friends bothered complimenting you on your singing.

Connor had turned his gaze to the blank TV screen by the time he had finished his sentence, and now turned to face you again, “Yes. Your voice is incredibly pleasant to my auditory sensors”, Connor blinked as he saw your face.

“Are you okay? The skin of your cheeks is red, and my thermal scanners state that they have also risen in temperature. Are you running ill, or-”, mid-sentence Connor seemed to piece together the evidence to come up with a more plausible answer.

“Are you embarrassed? There is no need to be. I could listen to you sing all day,” Connor said earnestly.

You couldn’t take this anymore. If he kept going like this you were going to die. He was intelligent, oh _definitely_ , but for some reason he seemed to not have been programmed with a social setting. If he kept unknowingly giving you compliments, you were going to just throw caution to the wind and jump on his lap and take it from there.

“I… I, uh, let’s just get back to answering some of my questions, shall we?” you said somewhat distractedly.

“Of course”, Connor replied with a nod.

“How does the whole skin thing work? I’ve seen some androids let their skin fall away to reveal a white plastic layer underneath, which just boggles my mind. I mean, where does that skin go? It’s not just a projection, since the skin feels like human skin”, you reached over and skimmed a finger over his hand to prove your point, a thrilling sensation left in the wake of his skin underneath your fingertips.

Connor’s eyes remained glued to the back of his hand where you had touched him. He couldn’t believe that you had touched him while he was still hard underneath the pillow.

Well, he could, but his mind seemed like it was processing things at half the capacity it should be. He hadn’t predicted that answering your questions would have led to you _touching_ him.

“The skin is a synthetic silicon-based material. When the synthetic skin is drawn back into our plastic skins, it does so by being extracted through incredibly small pores, which are invisible to the naked eye. That would be due to the advances in nanotechnology”, Connor lifted his hand in the air, showing the white plastic of the skin underneath the human-looking skin, before returning his hand to its original state.

“The heat you feel on our skin, if we wish to seem more human, is if we switch on our thermoregulators to circulate heat outwards by being carried by our life-sustaining circulatory liquid, thirium”.

“The plastic of an android’s skin is a complex amalgamation of a flexible type of plastic with a light metal. This allows for more natural movement, more natural human biological-type processes, as well as for androids to be able to communicate with each other or other types of machines through touch, if the silicon-based skin has been removed first”.

You processed all of what Connor had just told you, fascinated by the fact that all those different things that other people had discovered had led to the creation of the man sitting next to you.

“Okay. Wow. That’s really interesting, and quite a lot to take in”, you puffed up your cheeks before letting the air out in a rush. “Okay. So now for the more, um, personal questions”.

You glanced at Connor, who blinked at you in return. He seemed almost disturbed. Mildly so, but that could have just been him trying to hide the fact.

Sheesh. He really needed to brush up on his poker face. Shouldn’t Hank have taught him any of that stuff already?

You aimed a smile at Connor. “Don’t worry, they’re just general questions about androids, so just answer to the best of your knowledge. It doesn’t have to be about you personally”.

Connor wanted to not worry, the gnawing sensation in his gut quite the distraction. He really wanted to either pull you closer or push you away. Such conflicts of interest were doing quite the number on his central processing unit.

“I’m fine, not particularly worried”, Connor said. “Please, ask away”. Connor hoped he was convincing enough.

He watched as your eyes scanned him with a mixture of concern and amusement, a slight twinkle in your eyes as you pursed your lips in contemplation.

Connor wondered at such a complex gaze, pondering on whether he would one day be able to exhibit such complex emotions as well.

“So… how do android erections work?”

Connor would have choked on the air if he found it necessary to breath. Instead, his breathing faltered, the program running the function that facilitated his integration to human society by seeming more human stuttering before restoring itself.

He glanced at you out of the corner of his eye. It didn’t seem like you were suspicious of his current predicament, only that you were genuinely curious about the process itself.

After taking a moment to gather himself, which was in actuality slightly less than a second, Connor responded, “Usually, with androids who had been built for such a function it was possible to activate a certain program which would pump more heated thirium to the penis, thus filling the flexible plastic in certain key points to stiffen the appendage”.

Connor hoped that would suffice as an answer.

“So, you would actually be able to consciously choose to get hard right now? As well as get the erection to go away? Just like that”, you snapped your fingers to demonstrate the ease at which it could happen.

_If only_ , Connor thought to himself with chagrin.

“It’s… slightly more complex nowadays. With deviancy, it would seem like the function is more involuntary than voluntary, the whole process resembling that of humans. Arousal would be more of a factor in causing an erection”, Connor stated as matter-of-factly as he could.

After a few seconds of silence, Connor turned his head to look at you, wondering why you weren’t asking the next question.

Your eyes seemed to have glazed over, a faraway look in them.

All of a sudden your gaze snapped to his, an interesting emotion hiding behind them.

Connor found himself oddly anxious. No, perhaps it wasn’t anxiousness. It was some form of a nervous energy, adding to his own arousal.

“How… does an android ejaculate?” you asked him, a teasing lilt to your voice.

Connor felt the need to swallow for some reason. Another human reaction. The artificial saliva usually coating the inside of his mouth seemed to have run dry.

“CyberLife added testicles to androids built to be male, which would add to the authenticity of their bodies. An android is capable of producing an ejaculate, although it is merely made from a safer derivative of thirium. The process of triggering an ejaculation will lead to the synthesising of that compound in the general area of the testicles”. Connor was starting to feel light-headed. He wasn’t sure how the morning could have led to whatever it was that was going on now.

“Have-”, you cleared your throat, “-have you ever… I mean, well. Have you ever gotten an erection?” you watched Connor with bated breath. If he answered in the affirmative, that gave you even the slightest chance with him.

Hey, you couldn’t deny it. He was fucking sexy, and you wanted him to want you back.

“I-”, Connor looked away from you, in fact his gaze drifted to practically every corner of the living room, “-I… have”.

Your eyebrows practically rose to your hairline you were so surprised.

_Yeah_ , you _had_ hoped that maybe this guy would have had a sexual awakening, but to have him answer that he has, indeed, had a sexual awakening still hadn’t been something you fully anticipated.

“…Okay. So, um. Since you’re a deviant, and I know you have emotions and stuff and it was probably due to arousal and involuntary or whatever, did you then, uh, have to _take care_ of it?”, you asked somewhat awkwardly.

_Yep, apparently this is happening_ , you thought to yourself with incredulity.

You watched as Connor fidgeted with the pillow in his lap, the clues finally coming together in your mind in a small explosion of sorts.

“Connor, why do you have a pillow in your lap?” you tried to ask casually, your elbow on your leg, your chin placed on your palm.

The absolute picture of innocence and nonchalance.

Connor blinked rapidly, his mind seemingly in the midst of processing what to do next.

Instead of answering you, he asked you a question, “How would one take care of an erection?”

“…Oh. Wow, I was _not_ expecting my morning to go like this”, you said aloud. You had to. It was your way of processing, and right now you were definitely _processing._

Connor turned his head away from you. “If you do not wish to discuss this any further, or if it is making you uncomfortable, I understand”.

“No! Hold on”, you grabbed Connor by the upper arm as if he were about to leave, even when there hadn’t been any indication that he been about to do so. His eyes found yours again, seemingly waiting for something.

You were both suspended in this odd moment, neither knowing what to do next considering the fact that neither of you had been in such a situation before.

“I could show you”, you whispered.  Holy shit. _Holy_ _shit_ you couldn’t believe that you had just said that like some fucking temptress of the night.

You definitely didn’t regret your words as you observed Connor’s reaction to them. The pupils of his eyes dilated, as if to take in more information, more of _you_ , his eyes drilling into yours with an earnest need. 

His eyes still boring into yours, he slowly removed the pillow from his lap.

You quickly glanced at his lap. Oh, yeah. He was definitely aroused.

You looked back at him, watching him watching you. You were both gauging the other’s reaction.

“I want you to”, Connor finally responded, his voice sounding oddly breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a writing prompt, and yet it is? I mean, I saw the two words 'poker face' on the list and had a tiny idea which just grew into this thing. It doesn't end here, unlike with my other prompt stuff, hence the 'not prompt?' thing.
> 
> Eh. I should actually be doing other stuff. Oh, well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
